


The Woman Out Of Time - Just Another Sole Survivor Story

by deichqueen



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 10:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deichqueen/pseuds/deichqueen
Summary: Maddisson woke up to a nightmare.With his husband dead in a giant freezer and her son being kidnappedby the mercenary of a shadowy organisation she has no other choice to fight.On her way she meets old and new friends and becomes a whole new woman.





	1. Roadtrip

_“Six month…”_ Maddison couldn’t hold back the sigh, that dissolved itself from her throat, looking back at the past month in the Commonwealth.

 _“Preston…”_ she says softly  _“…it’s ok. Really.”_   She doesn’t look back over her shoulder, because she can feel his worried gaze pinned on the back of her head.

 _“_ _General, we HAVE to talk abo–”_   his attempt to keep his voice low gets cut off by her sharp tone

 _“No, we don’t HAVE to, Garvey.”_   She doesn’t feel the need to discuss what happened at Fort Hagen only a couple hours ago. The man who killed her husband, the man who’d abducted her son, was dead. 

She killed him.

'Fuck you Kellogg!' - Maddisons own words are still floating around inside her head. The last three words she said, before she pulled the trigger of her heavy pistol and put a bullet right between his eyes. Rage was the only thing she felt at that point. A blind, cold, reckless rage. 'No, not the institute!' Her inner voice was telling her to give up when she searched his bloody corpse and his terminal what was set up at the old military base.

But this wasn’t Maddison. Not anymore. Surviving in a world that isn’t the one you left, will change you.  

Either that or you die.

_“Preston, I have to report back to Nick. Can I count on you going with me again?”_

_“Sure thing, General. I’ll prepare everything for our departure.”_

_“Thanks.”_  Maddison plops down on the broken couch behind her the second Preston is out of the room. The same couch on which Nate had made her the proposal. The same couch on which Shaun was conceived on. The same couch in which pillows she’d cried when she found out that Nate had been cheating on her. The same Couch– 

 _“_ _Mum? Is everything alright?”_   Codsworth brings in some food and even though she isn’t hungry, she is glad to see the robot. Who knew where else her memories of the old world would have lead her…

 _“_ _Thank you Cods.”_

 _“My pleasure."_ The rusty Mr. Handy is already hovering back to the exit as Maddison asks: _"_

_Hey, Cods, do you believe in fate?”_

_“Fate? Mum, I don’t know why…”_

_“Sorry, nevermind…”_    Maddison is shaking her head. _“Goodnight Codsworth.”_

_“Goodnight mum. I’m sure everything will be fine in the end."_

 

* * *

  

Sleep comes faster than expected and early in the morning she’s awakened by a cold snout on her face. Maddison is stroking Dogmeats ears before she get’s up and ready for the roadtrip to Diamond City.

 _“_ _You stay here buddy. You’re in charge as long as I’m not present.”_   She said.

Preston is already waiting on the bridge which leads over the stream and out of Sanctuary Hills.

 _"Good morning, General!”_ He waves at Maddison. The man is too good for this world, she thinks, waving back at him with a smile. 

It was not necessary that he accompanied her. Together they had already freed the route from the dangers of the Commonwealth. Except for a few ferocious dogs, the route was safe for settlers and caravans. On their way they talk about the settlements and about what needs to be done next. Time flies by and they reach the gates of Diamond City far before nightfall. 

Preston and Maddison take a walk around the city’s market to stock up with ammunition at Aturo’s place. When the traders begin to close their shops Piper comes walking towards the two Minutemen.

 _“Hey you two! There you are.”_ Piper is smiling. She hugs Maddison first and then, maybe a little too long, an astonished Preston.

 _“Nicky is still on a case, but he promised to be back early tomorrow, so you can meet him at the agency in the morning.”_ Maddison is more than happy to see her reporter friend again.

 _“Can we please eat something? I’m starving!”_ She then says and with an inviting gesture she leads her friends over to the noodle stand.

_“Nan-ni shimasu-ka?”_

_“Yes.”_ The reprogrammed protectron gives them each a bowl of hot, steaming noodles.

 _“_ _Thanks Tak."  Piper chirps._

They enjoy their meal in comforting silence before they part for the night.


	2. No detours

The sun is rising over the Commonwealth, its beams cut through mist and dust.

“We got it all covered, I guess. It’s Goodneighbor then, Dr. Amari and the Memory Den…”

“We’ll be with you. Don’t worry Madds.” Valentine replies, placing his intact hand on her shoulder. Maddison was talking more to herself than to her friends, but she was happy about his gesture. Stepping out of the agency Nick, Preston and Maddison look back at Ellie and wave her goodbye. The streets of Diamond City are wiped clean and the silence is just distracted by the slow pacing of the DC-Security.

As they walk past the building of The Publick Occurrences Maddison says: “Let me just say goodbye to Piper. I’ll catch up on you.”

Preston nods at his General and Nick is tipping his hat in agreement. Maddison steps through the door just to slam into Piper.

The two women hug each other and before Piper opens the door she turns to Maddison and says: “Watch out Blue, Goodneighbor is a dangerous place to be. And whatever you do, please try to avoid the Mayor if you can. OK?”

“You worry too much Pip, we’ll be fine. I promise.” The red haired woman replies.

She catches up with Nick and Preston near Police Precinct 8. Silently they hiked through the narrow alleys of Boston Central, sticking to the shadows most of the time, putting bullets in some raiders’ heads when necessary. They manage to pass Boston public libary and Trinity Plaza without any trouble at all.

“It’s way too quiet. I don’t like it. At. All.” Maddison is the first who breaks the uncomfortable silence as they continued wandering east.

“You don’t say things like that when you’re traveling through Boston these days…” Nick replied, taking a long drag of his cigarette.

“We should turn north next chance we get. Boston Common is right ahead.” Preston’s voice is shaking and Maddison can hear a little sigh escaping his throat.

“What? No! We won’t take the long way round. I have to get to the Memory Den as quick as possible, Garvey. It can’t be that bad.” Maddison hears her voice pitch up in an ununsual way. “I mean, come on we’re a good team, aren’t we? What are you afraid of anyway?”

Preston and Nick look at each other. “It’s the Common, kid. Nobody travels through there. Because no one comes back…”

“No, I am not willing to take a detour because of some spook stories. There can’t be something we haven’t dealt with before.”

“OK, kid. You make the call. We will follow your lead…” Maddison is stubborn. She’s been like that before the bombs fell, but dealing with death on a regular basis made it even worse. Nick calls her reckless from time to time, so he is not willing to argue with this woman in the middle of Boston.

“If we move quick and quiet we might get through it unseen…” Preston is trying to hide his discomfort with the plan.

“Good. I wouldn’t blame anyone if you two turn around and ditch me. So… thanks. For everything.” Maddison feels a strange mix of relief and angst because she is afraid her friends get hurt because of her decision. She’s waiting for the men to turn around and leave, but neither Preston nor Nick is moving.

“Well… just keep your eyes peeled then.” she says in relief.

They stick to their plan of moving quickly and quietly. They sneak past Park Street Station and Nick is slowing down a bit more. He’s nodding his head towards the entrance “Thanks again for getting me out…”

“Hey, I guess we’re more than even if we survive this shit.” Maddison is smiling at him.

“Oh my goodness. It feels like forev–” she cuts off her own sentence “…it still feels like it wasn’t that long ago, you know?”

“You’ve been here often, back then?” Preston asks.

“Sometimes… we walked the Boston Freedom Trail a few times. It was nice, without all the shit trying to kill you. Almost boring.” She’s smiling at him and continues her way, sticking as close to the brick walls as possible. The Minuteman and the Detective are pinned to her heels while they follow Tremont Street past the Old Granary burying ground. Not paying attention for a split second Maddison is kicking a tin can that’s laying on the sidewalk.

“Shit!” she’s pressing both of her hands on her mouth, but it’s too late.

“Ferals…” Nick whispers. “Stay quiet. Maybe they won’t…”

“They already did.” Preston is pointing towards a figure that’s raising behind one of the rotten tombstones.

“There’s a glowing one! RUN! I’ll be the backup. Just turn right wherever I tell you!” Nick is yelling as he’s piercing bullets in some of the easier targets. “Whatever happens: KEEP. RUNNING! When you reach the crossing at the end of the street, turn right. JUST FOLLOW THE NEON LIGHTS!”

And Maddison and Preston are running. For their lives. It’s definitely not the first time, but adrenaline kicks in right when they see the glowing one coming closer. Dangerously fast. Dangerously close.

She’s looking over her shoulder, trying to spot Nick in the chaos behind her. Preston is running past her and sees her tripping over a sharp piece of metal. Unable to reach out in time to catch her, he’s stopping immediately. Her jeans are ripped apart at her right outer thigh and her blood’s rapidly replacing the worn out blue color with a dark, deep red.

“Fuckfuckfuck! We need to get you away from the streets! Lean on me, I already saw the neon lights…” Preston is lifting her off the ground, trying to ignore her screams and cries full of pain.

“HURRY UP!” running for his life, Nick takes a last shot at the glowing one. He’s grabbing Maddison under her arm pits on one side and Preston does the same on the opposite side.

The men manage to drag her towards the gates of Goodneighbor at an almost impossible speed. Preston opens the rusty door in a hurry and all three stumble into a bald guy that’s just about to light his cigarette.


	3. Blue, red and white

“Hey, you’ve got to help us! She’s hurt.” Preston was almost yelling at the guy with his leather clothes and the blank stare. Nick is sitting on the ground next to Maddison, pressing his coat on her wounded leg with both hands to stop the bleeding as good as possible.

“Not so fast, pal! First time in Goodneighbor? Can’t go walking around without insurance.” The man’s taking a drag of his cigarette while he’s glaring at the image of the breathless Minuteman.

“What? Are you kidding me? Can’t you see she’s bleeding? We need a doctor, RIGHT NOW!” Preston steps up at him, reaching for his gun. A slim figure emerges from the shadows of the narrow path past the Old State House, strolling slowly towards the scene.

“Whoa, whoa, time out Finn!” A ghoul in an anchient looking costume is speaking up to the man who tosses his cigarette aside. “Someone steps through the gate the first time, they’re guest. You lay off that extortion crap. Besides, you heard the man, she’s wounded. Now step back Finn.” He’s turing around to a red haired woman who stepped out off the shadows as well. “Hey Fahrenheit, get two of the boys to help Nick bringing her into the Hotel. Amari should take a look at her and fix her up, OK?” The woman nods and leaves on her heel to get help, at least that’s what Preston assumes.

“What? You just let those strays in our town, Hancock? Ha! You’re getting soft. One day a stranger will walk into town and turn on us. That’s when you’ll no longer be mayor.” Finn rolls his shoulders like he’s preparing himself for a fight.

“No love for your mayor Finn? Come on, man. This is me we’re talking about. Let me tell you something…” The ghoul walks up towards Finn and with a big gesture he lays one hand on his shoulder to pull him closer. Preston wants to reach out to stop what’s about to happen, but within the blink of an eye Hancock pulls out a knife of his belt and stabs Finn into his abdomen a few times. With a gurgling noise Finn sinks down on the ground, a red puddle growing under his corpse.

“Now why’d you have to go and say that, huh? Breaking my heart over here.” Hancock takes a last look at the now dead man and turns to Preston and Nick, looking down on Maddison. “Get her to the hotel. I’ll go and get Doctor Amari for you.” he says, taking a last glance at the minuteman before he goes away with rushed steps.

“Welcome to Goodneighbor…” Nick mutters while he’s lifting Maddison off the ground. “She passed out. Let’s get her somewhere warm. Help me, Preston.”

 

* * *

  

Maddison can hear muted voices, but she isn’t able to locate them or tell who’s talking. She keeps her eyes closed and takes long deep breaths.

“What happened? Where am I? Where are Nick and Preston?” suddenly she feels a burning pain coming from her thigh and remembers. “Ferals. Damn ferals.” She opens her eyes, the sun is blinding her. With both hands she covers her eyes. To adjust with the light she’s slowly parting her finger. White clouds on a unusual blue sky. “How long did I sleep?” she’s pushing her elbows under her body to lift herself off the bed. The room is filled with the bright light. Nicks coat is lying on the ground in front of a armchair, it’s soaked with dark red blood.

„Hey kid. You’re up. How are you feeling today?“ Nick is standing in the doorframe, holding two mugs in his hands.

“How long was I knocked out? Where am I? Where’s Preston? Are you both OK?” Instead of faking a smile and telling him that she’s fine, she ignores his question and sits up straight in her bed now.

“Two days, sleeping beauty. We’re in Goodneighbor. Hancock arranged us a room in the Rexford Hotel. Doctor Amari will be here soon. She patched you up but she’ll have another look at you leg today.” Nick is standing beneath the bed now, handing her one of the mugs he brought along.

“Wait, who’s Hancock?” she asks.

“He’s the m–” Nick gets cut off by Preston storming into the room.

“Maddison! Thank God you’re fine.” he’s smiling so wide it’s almost blinding her like the sun.

“Preston, you’re ok too?” she’s smiling back at him but without any warning tears are filling her eyes and she starts crying rivers and hides her face behind her hands. “O-oh my g-god. I’m s-so sorry guys. W-we could have died out there because of me! I’m such a fool. Why did’nt I listen to you Preston?”

Preston sits down on the bed and pulls her close for a hug. He’s not saying a thing, just holds her thight and with his hand he draws comforting circles on her back. Maddison is sobbing as she wipes away the tears and Preston is letting her out of his embrace.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to get you tangled up into all this.” she’s looking back and forth between Nick and Preston. “Thank you for saving my life. Again?”

“Well, guess we’re all even now, huh?” Preston is still smiling.

“Amari says you have to lay low for a few days. Hancock wanted to check on you as well…” the detective is flicking his lighter while he’s looking out of the window. “Speak of the devil… He’s coming this way.”


	4. Mayoral duties

The sun is burning in his eyes as he leaves the Old State House. The sky is blue, it appears to be more blue-ish then usual. White clouds looking like, like… oh for fucks sake, he wasn’t a goddamn poet. He spits out the bit of Grape Mentat that’s left in his mouth and a sigh escapes his throat. Fahrenheit already got rid of Finns corpse, only a red stain remains from the nasty incident that happened two days ago. Another sigh leaves his throat as he puts a cigarette between what was left of his lips.

“Maybe he was right…” the ghoul says to himself and slowly strolls towards the hotel to check on the woman who passed out in front of him and half of Goodneighbor.

He’s tipping his tricorn hat for greeting a couple of times, as he passes his neighborhood watchmen. Fahrenheit walks up to him from behind.

“What do you want? Think I need a bodyguard for this?” He mutters and gives her a disapproval grunt.

“I don’t know? But you saw the look this laser-musket-guy gave you? He was ready to shoot you John. I’m not convinced he changed his mind yet.” Fahrenheit wouldn’t leave him alone anyway so he just nods.

“Lady’s first, dear.” He says as he opens the door to Rexford Hotel, Fahrenheit is rolling her eyes at his gentlemanly gesture. They climb up the stairs to the upper floor and follow the corridor down to the last room.

“Stand back OK? You’re fuckin’ intimidating Fahrenheit. I don’t want you to scare them.” He’s winking at her, which earns him another eye-rolling sigh from his red haired shadow. Three knocks and a silent 'come on in' later he slowly opens the door. He’s lurking around through the door slit before he steps in the room.

“Hey, just wanted to check on the lady.” he starts, his voice not as confident as he wished it to be for this. Turning to the detective and her other companion he says: “Nick, and …? I don’t think I caught your name yet.”

“Garvey. Preston Garvey. Commonwealth Minutemen.”

“Minutemen, huh…” Hancock stands straight as he offers his hand to Preston “John Hancock, Mayor of Goodneighbor. Sorry for your unpleasant welcome.” Preston ignores his gesture completely. Best way to play it cool, Hancock thinks and continues “So, how is she? Did she wake up already?”

“Yes, she did. She’s still sour. But she’s a tough one. She’ll be better in no time.” Nick says offering Hancock a seat, which he refuses. “At least that’s what I hope. I’ve got to go back to the agency for a couple of days and Preston…”

“Yes, I have to go back to check on some settlements nearby. It’ll take two or three days maybe.” Preston finished the sentence. He takes his musket that’s been leaning against the red arm chair and shoulders it. “Nick, I’ll find you when I’m done. Tell Madds I’ll pick her up when she’s better. - Mayor…” a short tip to his hat was all Hancock got before he left.

“Ey Nicky… how long has she been sleeping now?” Hancock and Nick were sitting on the couch. They hadn’t talked for a while now and Nick was glad for this silence to end.

“Ten hours, I guess. Amari said this would happen. But it’s better like this. She must be in such pain… Damn. I don’t have time to stay much longer… John would you-”

“-watch her sleeping?” that’s not what he wanted to say. “I… I mean, look after her. Sure.”

“Don’t do anything stupid Mayor.” Nick chuckled. “So, I’ll head out now. You take care, OK?”

“Wait, what? You leave her here with me? Don’t you want to wake her and say goodbye? Maybe inform her that she’s been left alone?!” Hancocks voice pitched up higher than he thought it would be possible.

“Hey, don’t panic here! You’ll manage. I’m sure.” Nick took his coat and slung it over his arm. “See you around.”

“Oh, for fucks sake! …stupid toaster detective…” Hancock shuffles around on the couch in pure comfortableness. He takes the red inhaler out his left coat pocket, takes a long deep hit of Jet and exhales slowly. Calmed down he slides off the couch and relaxes, legs crossed, on the floor. With his eyes closed he listens to the breath of the woman at the other end of the room.

The aching pain in her leg wakes her from a feverish dream. She muffled her shriek with both hands, as she sees the ghoul, Mayor Hancock, sitting on the floor legs crossed, with his chin on his chest. He snores.  
  
“Oh boy… what the hell?” Maddison isn’t trying to be silent. “Hey, wake up! What are you doing in my room?”


End file.
